Voulge
Voulge, Amnesiac Toa of Iron, Drifter and Courage/Variance in the Virtues team History Voulge does not remember much about his life as a matoran. Infact he does not remember much about his life before Makuta was defeated. During the Rahkshi invasion he was attacked by a rahkshi through covert methods. He felt he would surely feel death's cold grip when he went unconscious, Yet that is not what happened. Instead he woke up with next to no memories about who he was, he remembered he was a toa and how to use his powers but beside that he remembers nothing. He does not even remember his actual name but he remembers waking up and seeing a weapon he had fought with, a Voulge, and as such he chose to use that as his name. Since that faithful day he has been wandering the island unsure of what to do. The only thing he is sure of is that deep down inside him he has a hatred that has been growing and festering. Who he hates and why he does not know just that it is a hatred that must have consumed most of his life. Voulge began his new journey in the tunnels of Onu-Wahi. During his stay in Onu-koro he was brough in for questioning by the ussalry. While the questioning revealed nothing about him and proved useless it did tell him he had never been to Onu-koro before and he was not a wanted criminal. After leaving the ussalry HQ he found a flier that detailed a meeting in Ga-koro where he may have the chance of becoming famous and gaining money. So without hesitation he traveled to Ga-koro and met with this Therris person. Currently voulge is in meeting with therris and the rest of the 'Virtues' team in Therris's home in Ga-koro discussing details about the team they are forming. While not much has been decided it is evident that he has a rival in the group, a toa of iron by the name of Barthel who Voulge has nicknamed, the screamer, given his first meeting with Barthel he was screaming and rolling on the ground due to his fear of women. After the team formed they completed several missions. While dining at a restaurant in Ga-koro, Voulge was approached by a cloaked figure named 'the wanderer'. He left Voulge a note which prompted Voulge to take Crasaro and Vail to ta-koro to investigate. Their investigation was not a sucess and they returned to ga-koro afterwards and rejoined the team. After sometime, Voulge and Vail decided to temporarily head out on their own, to hunt down criminals that were on a list Vail had. The first of the criminals lead them to Po-Koro, where some revelations about the two were revealed, and their bond strengthened. This journey lead them to the Tiro canyon, and the site of their target whom which Vail managed to kill, while Voulge took care of the various guards within a tunnel system. Personality Voulge is a rather quirky Toa. He is prone to random comments that hold no pertinence to the conversation at hand. He likes to consider himself a funny person even if most others don't agree. He has been known to grate on people's nerve with his... unique personality. Now while he may be quirky there is also a dark side of him that is such a drastic change. He fights with no mercy and find enjoyment in the pain and miser of others. He will dissect and analyze a situation he finds that which he believes to be there. Appearance Voulge is quite the dashing figure. Voulge stands at average height for a toa. Protruding from his armor on his arms are small Hook-like blades. Covering his hands are his signature gunmetal grey gauntlets. His shoulder armor is layered looking much like scales and are a light bronze hue. The bronze colored armor that runs the length of his legs are etched with a vine-like design. His feet are covered in thick, Gunmetal grey, armor with threads on the bottom of his feet. His torso is covered in gunmetal grey armor similar to his shoulders except this is one solid piece. The vine-like designs from his legs wind their way up to his torso and mix with the scale like designs till they become one solid design. Around his waist is a thin strip of gunmetal grey metal with hoops for holding various items. Most of his bodies armor is covered in a layer of protosteel formed by Voulge himself. His Volitak is forged in the shape a Kadin but is a dark shade of Gunmetal with bronze accents. Perhaps the most intriguing part of Voulge is his vibrant purple eyes and heartlight. With the darkness of his armor these stand out like the Red star on a clear night. If one had to describe Voulge's voice it would be compared to a rather mild Italian accent. Tools Given his control of Metal he uses a variety of weapons. He does however have a preference to polearm style weapons like the halberd. He also used the various tools *Gauntlets-Voulge wears a pair of gauntlets over his hands that end in claw like ends. along the length of each finger is a seemingly extra piece of armor, Voulge uses this spare metal to create blade like extensions that extend from the fingers then go back to normal when not used. *Weapon Cylinders-All along his belt are solid protosteel cylinders. Voulge uses these cylinders to form the weapons he uses instead of carrying around the actual weapons. Each cylinder is etched with the actual design of the weapon for labeling purposes. Abilities and Traits Voulge is uses a fighting style that combines long range and short range attacks. His most common form of attack is summoning shards of protosteel from his hands and throwing them at his opponent. The second tactic is taking control of his opponents armor and attempting to suffocate them. Voulge has in the past places a strip of metal over a person's kanohi in order to silence them. This led to a rather funny trip around the island by the victim till they found a toa willing to remove the metal from their mask. Relationships Allies *Theriss and the rest of the Virtues group. (As close as Allies as one can get with Voulge) *Agravail "Vail" Sarsi Enemies *Possibly whoever his hatred is centered around. But currently it is unknown *Barthel Deliresi (Rival not Enemy) Trivia Notes Is working on figuring out how to organize this so right now mostly blank Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fe-Toa Category:Toa Sarsi Category:Mercenaries